My First Love is Princess Konoha?
by danDogoier
Summary: "Selamat menikmati liburan dalam penderitaan, sayang!"/"Sstt, jangan katakan hal itu disini!"/"Dari mana saja?"/"Besok antarkan kaa-san."/RnR!/Chappie 3 is up!/Gomen telat! Enjoy reading!/CHap Pendek, EDITED, saya menambahkan penjelasan. Arigatou!/
1. Masa lalu

**Naruto** Masashi Kishimoto

.

Author : **DanDogoier**

.

**Main Cast :**

Inuzuka Kiba

Shion

.

**Other Cast :**

Sai

Yamanaka Ino

.

Genre : **Friendship/Romance**

.

.

**DanDogoier** PRESENT ...

**TWOSHOOT**

.

.

**[My First Love is Princess Konoha ?]**

.

.

**Summary :**

"Itu karena ia mirip dengan 'dia'!"/"Itu...bukan urusanmu kan?"/  
"Kau... mirip sekali dengan cinta dari masa laluku."/"Aku kemari untuk menjemput pangeran berkuda putihku!"/EDITED!

.

.

**Warnings :**

AU, Gajes, Typo(s), abal dan banyak ke-frik-an fict ini. Yang baca di jamin mual-mual.

.

.

.

**Note : **

'_Italic' _: Flashback, mind-talking

'Biasa' : umum

.

.

Gadis blonde itu menatap Kiba sebal. Sejak bel istirahat berbunyi pemuda itu selalu mengikutinya. Ia mendelik pada Kiba.

"Sudah kubilang! Berhenti mengikutiku selama jam istirahat pertama! Kau ini tuli atau budeg sih!" Omelnya sedikit berteriak.

Kiba hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani menatap mata aquamarine Ino. Kaca mata berframe tebal miliknya sedikit melorot. Ia kemudian mengangguk dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Ino sendirian di depan area loker. Berbelok di koridor dan akhirnya sosok Kiba menghilang.

Tak lama, muncul seorang pemuda berambut klimis hitam. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Ino.

"Lama menunggu?" Tanyanya,

"Ah Sai-kun, aku baru saja sampai. Ayo kita ke kantin!" Ino menjawab dengan ceria sambil merangkul lengan pemuda bernama Sai itu mesra. Melupakan masalahnya dengan Kiba.

Sementara kita lihat keadaan Kiba saat ini. Ia duduk di pojok perpustakaan. Punggungnya membungkuk membaca buku sejarah di hadapannya. Pikirannya tak bisa teralih dari Ino. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian fokus membaca lagi. Tak lama datang seorang pemuda berambut duren menghampiri Kiba. Ia duduk disebelah anak bungsu keluarga Inuzuka. Naruto-pemuda duren itu- menghela nafas memperhatikan teman masa kecilnya itu. Selalu duduk termenung di pojokan perpus memikirkan seorang gadis yang jelas-jelas tak menyukainya.

"Hei Kiba, apa kau menolak beasiswa itu?" Ia bertanya pelan sambil membuka buku Fisika yang ia bawa dari kelas. Kiba mengalihkan perhatian dari buku sejarahnya lalu memandang Naruto sekilas dan bergumam lirih,

"Ya, hanya demi dia ..." Jawab Kiba lalu kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam buku sejarahnya.

Naruto memandang teman masa kecilnya itu miris. Kiba telah dibutakan oleh silaunya Ino Yamanaka. Gadis terpopuler di sekolahnya ini. Sebelumnya, Sakura Haruno, merupakan gadis paling 'perfect' di Amanogawa Highschool. Ia telah lulus setahun yang lalu. Dengan kecerdasannya ia mampu mengakselerasi pelajaran SMA dalam waktu kurang dari setahun. Ia sangat cantik dan ramah. Mereka dulu mendapat sebutan Rockie 12 karena merupakan kumpulan orang paling cerdas di sekolah, beranggotakan Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, Temari Sabaku, Gaara Sabaku, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Inuzuka Kiba dan terakhir ia sendiri, Naruto Namikaze. Kini Rockie 12 yang tersisa di Amanogawa Highschool hanya ia dan Kiba, yang lain telah melanjutkan sekolah mereka ke luar negeri. Setelah kelulusan Sakura, Ino yang notabene nomor dua kecantikannya mengambil alih. Dengan modal wajah yang rupawan, ia mampu menggaet banyak lelaki jika ia mau, termasuk sahabatnya, Kiba. Ino tak terlalu cerdas, bahkan bisa dibilang err... Bodoh. Setiap ulangan ia selalu meminta Kiba untuk duduk di dekatnya. Kiba menurut saja. Naruto selalu menatap geram Ino. Tapi tak mungkin kan ia melawan Ino. Ia yang termasuk nerd ini tak mungkin melawan seseorang yang memiliki ke-famous-an itu.

Kiba menutup buku sejarahnya. Ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Naruto yang memandangnya dengan _berhentilah-mengejar-gadis-itu_. Tak lama setelah itu, sosok Kiba menghilang di balik pintu keluar perpustakaan. Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi. _Apa benar Ino adalah dia ? A~h sudahlah, sebaiknya aku mengejar Kiba_, Naruto bergumam seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Siswa dan siswi sekolah trendi itu sudah menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing. Kiba memandang langit biru musim panas. Tangan kirinya menopang dagu. Pikirannya melayang pada pertemuannya dengan cinta pertama kekanakan dua belas tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

_Kiba kecil melangkahkan kakinya ke taman sambil memeluk robot-robotan anjing yang baru dibelikan ayahnya. Ibunya memintanya untuk menunggu di Taman Konoha. Senyum senang tak pernah luput dari bibir tipisnya itu malah tampak seperti seringai karena taring-taring yang baru tumbuh. Ketika sampai ia disuguhi pemandangan khas anak-anak. Ada yang berlari-larian, memetik bunga, bermain pasir dan dibu- heh tunggu dulu, apa matanya tak salah lihat?. Kiba memicingkan matanya. Tampak seorang gadis kecil bersurai kuning keemasan tengah diganggu beberapa gadis kecil lainnya. _

_Kiba perlahan mendekat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia bersembunyi di balik semak belukar. Mata kecoklatannya menatap lekat pada sekumpulan gadis kecil di depannya._

"_Cuma pinjem boneka aja pelit cekali. Lebih baik kamu tidak ucah belmain cama kami." Gadis berambut kebiruan berujar._

"_Iya, kamu pelit cekali. Hush pelgi cana," tambah seorang gadis bersurai kekuningan yang lebih pucat dari gadis kecil yang memeluk boneka anjing itu._

"_Ta-tapi a-aku mau main cama kalian." Balas gadis kecil yang mulai terisak itu._

"_Makanya kamu jangan pelit cama boneka. Cini aku pinjem bonekanya!" Gadis berambut kebiruan menarik boneka anjing itu. Gadis si pemilik boneka menarik bonekanya balik._

"_Engga boleh, ini balu dibeliin papa. Nanti lusak!" _

"_Kalo kamu mau main dengan kami kamu halus kasi pinjem boneka ini!"_

"_Engga boleh, nanti lucak!" dan KRETTT telinga boneka yang tadi ditarik gadis berambut kebiruan itu putus, memperlihatkan busa-busa lembut yang berjatuhan. Si gadis langsung melemparkan potongan telinga itu ke pemiliknya._

"_Nih engga ucah lagi aku pinjem. Bonekanya udah lucak! Ayo Pig, kita pulang!"_

"_Jangan memanggilku pig nee-chan!" kemudian mereka berlari kecil menuju keluar Taman Konoha._

_Gadis pemilik boneka anjing itu kini menangis keras. Boneka yang baru dibelikan ayahnya kini rusak karena ulah mereka. Kiba yang sedari tadi menonton kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya._

"_Kau tak apa?" untuk bocah seusianya Kiba termasuk anak yang cerdas. Ia dengan pandai membantu gadis itu berdiri._

"_A-aku tidak apa-apa. Telima kacih cudah membantuku beldili." Gadis itu memandang Kiba sambil tersenyum. Pipinya yang chubby itu tampak merona merah. Matanya sedikit sembab akibat menangis tadi. Kiba merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna coklat tua. Ia menyeka air mata yang keluar dari permata yang entah berwarna biru atau ungu itu. Ia juga membersihkan debu yang ada di pipi gadis itu._

"_Nah sudah bersih. Ini sapu tanganku kamu bawa ya, siapa tahu nanti kalo kamu nangis lagi kamu bisa bersihin pake sapu tangan itu." Kiba menampakkan cengirannya. Mereka berdua tampak seperti sepasang kekasih, hanya saja masih anak-anak ^^ pikir orang-orang yang tak sengaja lewat di dekat mereka._

_Si gadis yang kini sudah berhenti sesenggukan, memandang Kiba yang lebih tinggi darinya. Gadis itu menunduk, malu. Ia memeluk boneka anjingnya erat._

_Kiba memandang boneka yang rusak yang tengah dipeluk gadis didepannya. Dipungutnya potongan telinga kiri boneka itu. _

"_Bonekamu rusak. Ayo ke rumahku dulu, kaa-san akan menjahitkan boneka ini agar bisa jadi lebih bagus. Sebagai gantinya, kamu bawa aja robotku ini." Ujar Kiba menawarkan. Gadis di hadapannya tampak ragu-ragu. Ia kemudian menyerahkan bonekanya pada Kiba._

"_O-onegai... ell namamu ciapa?" Tanya gadis itu._

"_Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka." Balas Kiba sambil menerima boneka itu. Belum sempat ia menanyakan nama gadis didepannya, beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dan kaca mata hitam menghampiri mereka berdua._

"_Ojou-sama, Ojou-sama baik-baik saja?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Wajah gadis kecil itu tampak merengut._

"_A-aku baik-baik caja Ebicu-can." Balas gadis itu._

"_Ayo Ojou-sama, Ojou-sama harus pulang sekarang juga. Tuan Besar mengkhawatirkan anda." Tambah seorang yang berada di sebelah pria yang ada di samping orang yang dipanggil Ebisu itu. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Engga mau, aku macih mau main cama Kiba-kun!" balas gadis itu keras kepala._

_"Sudahlah, kita masih bisa main besok bukan?" Ujar Kiba pada gadis dihadapannya yang mulai merengek itu._

_Dengan terpaksa, Ebisu menggendong nona besarnya itu lalu berjalan menuju beberapa mobil Lamborghini yang terparkir manis di depan Taman Konoha. Kiba hanya bisa memandang gadis yang tengah meronta dalam gendongan pria paruh baya itu. Ia memandang boneka di tangan kirinya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali. Aku kenapa? Kok sakit disini? Jangan-jangan aku sakit? Oh tidak, aku harus bertanya pada Kaa-chan, tapi robotku bagaimana? Kedua hitam dan putih dalam diri Kiba berperang pendapat. Kiba mengacuhkannya dan berjalan keluar dari taman. Ibunya tampak menunggu di sebuah bangku di taman itu._

"_Kamu lama sekali Kiba-kun, ayo kita pulang." Ibunya tampak tak memperhatikan boneka anjing di tangan kirinya yang tengah bergelayutan itu. Kiba memandang ke belakang. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis asing bersurai keemasan itu. Ia berjanji ia akan mencari gadis itu._

**.**

**Flashback off**

**.**

Lamunan Kiba buyar ketika pintu kelas mendadak terbuka. Tampak Kurenai-sensei masuk dengan seseorang yang mengekorinya. Kiba mengerutkan keningnya, seseorang yang berada dibelakang Kurenai-sensei itu tampak familiar. _Tapi siapa ?_ gumam Kiba. Ia memandang penuh pada gadis itu. Tak sedetikpun pandangannya lepas dari gadis yang kini mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Ah ia ingat sekarang, gadis itu yang sempat ia tolong beberapa hari yang lalu di depan Taman Konoha.

"Watashi namae wa Shion Hatsune, yoroshiku." Gadis itu memperkenalkan namanya lalu membungkuk 90°. Surai keemasan miliknya yang diikat ekor kuda itu turun. Ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Apa ada yang ingin bertanya?" Tanya Kurenai-sensei.

"Pindahan dari mana?" Tanya Suigetsu, yang tampaknya tertarik pada Shion.

"Selama ini aku ikut homeschooling." Balas Shion kalem. Mata biru keunguannya memandang ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan voila, bersibobrok dengan mata kecoklatan Kiba yang memandangnya intens. Ia kemudian dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kiba. Memandang ke siswa-siswi lainnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu memilih masuk ke SMA ini? Bukankan Homeschooling lebih baik?" Tambah Juugo yang sama tertariknya dengan Suigetsu.

Shion tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Itu privasi. Pertanyaan lain?"

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Pein yang tampaknya mulai tertarik pada Shion.

"Sorry, nanti saja ku jawab." Balas Shion.

"Oke, nanti saja dilanjutkan tanya jawabnya. Hatsune-san, silahkan duduk disebelah Fuma-san. Sasame, angkat tanganmu." Sasame Fuma, gadis bersurai oranye terang bermata hazel itu mengangkat tangannya. Ia tersenyum penuh pada Shion. Shion berjalan menuju Sasame dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah gadis itu. Tempat duduk Shion berada di sebelah Kiba yang duduk sendirian.

Bel istirahat kedua berdentang dengan nyaringnya. Siswa dan siswi Amanogawa Highschool berhamburan keluar kelas. Termasuk Kiba dan Naruto, mereka berdua keluar dari kelas mereka, XI A2. Mereka berjalan santai menuju kantin, Naruto bilang ia ingin makan ramen. Kebetulan Kiba juga ingin membeli air minum, entah ia terlalu fokus pada pelajaran atau Shion, yang jelas ia melupakan kewajibannya membelikan Ino jus setiap harinya. Ya ia lupa. Tampak sebuah kerumunan memenuhi meja kantin yang tepat berada di tengah. Terlihat di sana Shion yang tengah duduk manis bertemankan salad dan jus stroberi. Disampingnya duduk Sasame yang sepertinya sudah akrab dengan Shion. Beberapa murid lelaki mengerumuni Shion seperti semut. Ino and The Gank duduk di depan Shion yang sedang melahap saladnya. Ino mendecih tak suka. Pasalnya sejak tadi ia duduk dan mengoceh pada gadis yang _look-a-like_ dengannya itu. Tapi tak sekalipun gadis itu mendengarkan. Ia tetap setia bercanda dengan si kampungan Fuma itu.

Ino menggebrak meja di hadapannya itu. Ia menatap tajam Shion yang kini memandangnya datar. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan mengerucutkan bibir. Bagi para lelaki disana, Ino tampak sangat err sexy. Tapi bagi Shion dan Sasame, kalian tahu? Itu menjijikkan pikir Shion. Shion hanya memandang Ino datar. Ia dengar kok apa yang diucapkan gadis itu.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

_"Hei, anak baru. Kenalkan, dia Ino Yamanaka, ketua The Gank dan Ketua Tim Cheerleaders sekolah ini. Ia ingin mengikutkanmu menjadi anggota di The Gank." Ujar seorang gadis bersurai merah terang dengan potongan simetris yang tak jelas. Mata merah rubynya memandang gadis yang memang _look-a-like_ dengan Ino. Shion hanya melirik sekilas, lalu kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Ia tak terlalu tertarik dengan hal semacam itu. Jika ia mau ia bisa membuat yang lebih besar dan beranggotakan para supermodel, bukan anak ingusan macam mereka. Ino yang tampak agak kesal mulai angkat bicara._

_"Heh, kau anak baru engga usah belagak sok deh! Mentang-mentang punya wajah cantik aja sombong! Kheh, elo sama kampungannya sama Si Fuma itu." Ujar Ino emosi._

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

Terlihat Shion sudah selesai dengan santap siangnya. Ia kembali memandang Ino and The Gank.

"Aku mau menjadi bagian dari kalian. Asal Sasame bisa ikut juga. Aku bisa menyediakan semua yang kalian inginkan jika ia juga bisa masuk. Dan satu lagi, kalian tidak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi tentangku ataupun Sasame. Dan Ino, nanti aku ingin berbicara pribadi denganmu." Ujar Shion simpel. Ino menyeringai tipis.

"Hn, baiklah itu bisa diatur." Ujar Ino kemudian meninggalkan Shion dan Sasame. Sasame menatap Shion.

"Hei, kenapa aku juga diikut sertakan?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang paling waras disana. Jadi aku mengajakmu. Tenang saja, mereka tak akan menyentuhmu." Ujar Shion sambil tersenyum pada Sasame. Sasame hanya mengedikkan bahu. Tak mengerti jalan pikiran teman barunya itu.

Kiba menenggak sebotol air mineral di hadapannya sekali tenggak. Lega sekali rasanya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada acara di kantin tadi. Ia mencuri dengar bahwa Ino memasukkan Shion ke dalam anggota The Gank. Ah~ tak usah dipikirkan Kiba.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kiba berbunyi. Ino mengirim pesan padanya.

.

_Mana jus melonku?_

_Bawakan ke Gym_

Sender :_ Ino-chan_

.

Kiba baru ingat bahwa ia belum membelikan Ino jus melon. Kiba lalu memesan satu pada bu kantin dan membawanya ke gymnasium. Ketika ia sudah memasuki Gym, ia mendengar suara selain suara milik Ino.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Ino yang tengah menyeka keringatnya sehabis berlatih cheerleaders.

"Ku dengar dari Sasame, kau dekat dengan seseorang bernama Inuzuka, bukan? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Shion memandang Ino sambil memainkan anak rambut di dekat telinganya.

"Ya, aku memang dekat. Tapi ia hanya pesuruhku. Bukan siapa-siapa." Balas Ino.

"Oh, jadi ia hanya pesuruhmu? Bagaimana kalau kita barter. Aku akan mengambil Inuzuka dan aku akan memenuhi satu permintaanmu, apa saja. Bagaimana?" Shion menyeringai tipis, saking tipisnya sampai Inopun tak melihatnya.

"Hoo .. Menarik juga. Baiklah aku menyetujui penawaranmu." Ino tersenyum senang.

"Baik. Dengan syarat : 1. Inuzuka harus selalu berada di dekatku kapan pun. 2. Kau tidak boleh mengganggu kehidupanku atau Inuzuka. 3. Jika kau melanggar salah satu dari keduanya atau mungkin keduanya, maka semua yang kau minta akan ku tarik kembali, dan Inuzuka..." Shion menggantungkan kalimatnya, "...Inuzuka menjadi milikku sepenuhnya."

Ino mengernitkan keningnya. Kenapa gadis di depannya ini begitu terobsesi pada Inuzuka yang nerd itu? Ah sudahlah yang penting ia bisa dijauhkan dari Inuzuka itu.

"Baik. Aku menerimanya." Jawab Ino dengan mantap.

"Bagus, dan waktunya aku pergi." Kata Shion lalu meninggalkan Ino. Kiba bersembunyi di balik pintu Gym. Belum sampai setengah perjalan menuju pintu keluar Gym, suara Ino mengintrupsi jalan Shion.

"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan Inuzuka itu?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Itu..." Shion mengerling pada Ino, "...bukan urusanmu." Lanjut Shion. Dahi Ino sudah memunculkan 4 sudut siku-siku. Seenaknya sekali anak baru itu. _Harus diselidiki!_ Pikir Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Hehe ini fict twoshoot pertama saya ^^ mohon reviewnya yaa Minna-san!

Saya harap minna-san menyukainya. Mendapat satu review saja saya sudah senang bukan kepalang. Alangkah bagusnya jika saya mendapat banyak review. Arigatou udah mw baca ... dan fict ini saya kebut 2 jam dengan ide yang tak tentu arah.

Saya terpaksa mengedit sedikit ceritanya. Karena agak ganjil ^^


	2. Double Date?

**Naruto** Masashi Kishimoto

.

Author : **DanDogoier**

.

**Main Cast :**

Inuzuka Kiba

Shion

.

**Other Cast :**

Sai

Yamanaka Ino

.

Genre : **Friendship/Romance**

.

.

**DanDogoier** PRESENT ...

**MULTICHAP**

.

.

**[My First Love is Princess Konoha ?]**

.

.

**Summary :**

CHAPTER II is UP!/"Uu h Kiba-kun engga asyik!"/"Aduh sakit Sasame-chan!"/"Biarin wekk!"/"Hah? Do-double Date?"/Oke sory kelamaan karena kuota modem habis dan juga ide hilang. Saya memutuskan untuk menjadikannya multichap karena kepanjangan untuk TWOSHOOT. JAdi selamat menikmati!

.

.

**Warnings :**

AU, Gajes, Typo(s), abal dan banyak ke-frik-an fict ini. Yang baca di jamin mual-mual.

* * *

Kiba hanya mengernyitkan dahi dan menelan ludah sedikit payah. Semoga tak ketahuan. Ia hanya mendengar _"...Inuzuka itu... Apa...Inuzuka?"_ Tak jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi sepertinya kedua gadis itu membahas dirinya. Setelah berkata demikian, Shion melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Tak lama akhirnya sosok semampai Shion menghilang dari pandangan Ino. Lalu Kiba keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam segelas jus melon yang mulai mengeluarkan embun dingin. Ia melangkah masuk ke Gym. Didekatinya Ino yang kini sedang melenturkan badan.

"Um .. Ino ini jusnya." Ujar Kiba sambil meletakkan jus yang dibelinya tadi di dekat tas yang ia duga milik Ino.

Ino menoleh sedikit, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tak mempedulikan Kiba yang saat ini hanya mampu menatap sepatu sneakers cokelat tua yang tampaknya sudah mulai kusam. _Sebaiknya aku pergi,_ pikir Kiba. Kiba lalu membalikkan badannya dan bersiap pergi.

"Mulai saat ini..." Suara Ino menghentikan pergerakan Kiba "...berhenti mendekatiku. Aku sudah muak dengan segalanya." Ujar Ino yang tak menyadari bahu Kiba yang sudah mulai bergetar sedikit.

"Tapi kena-" Perkataan Kiba tersela

"Karena MUAK ya MUAK! Aku MUAK melihat wajahmu itu! MENJIJIKKAN! Kau tahu? Aku hanya MEMANFAATKANMU! Kau orang TERBODOH yang aku temui ! Sudah kutolak tetap saja! CUIH !" Ino berujar kasar dengan penekanan dibeberapa kata di sertai dengan ludahan yang mengenai kemeja Kiba.

Tangan Kiba terkepal erat. _Sabar Kiba, _batin Kiba hanya mampu berkata sabar menghadapi Ino. Kiba menarik nafas, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Kiba lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Ino tanpa membalas perbuatan gadis itu.

Semilir angin musim panas berhembus. Menyapu dengan lembut wajah gadis bak dewa itu. Rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai indah. Atap sekolah memang tempat paling menyenangkan untuk menikmati pemandangan saat istirahat. Tangan mungilnya tak henti-henti memainkan sapu tangan dalam genggamannya. Sapu tangan yang mulai kusam itu dipelintirnya pelan lalu dilepaskan. Senyum senang tak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya. Ia masih senang menatap langit cerah di musim itu sebelum suara langkah seseorang mengintrupsinya.

"Ah.. Yamanaka-_san_, ada apa?" Tanya Shion innocent sambil tersenyum palsu pada Ino. Ino mendengus.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu. Kali ini, aku ingin menagih janjimu.." Ino tampak menyeringai yang hanya di balas senyuman dan tatapan lembut-yang juga palsu oleh Shion.

"Kau ingin meminta apa dariku?" Balas Shion dengan nada yang dibuat-buat yang anehnya tak jua disadari Ino.

"Hh, aku minta tiga permintaan." Jawab Ino sambil mengacungkan tiga jari tangan kanannya.

"Um.. Baiklah, itu bisa di atur." Shion membalas sambil tertawa setan di dalam hatinya. _Uang tidak masalah demi cintaku padanya_ pikir Shion.

"Pertama, aku ingin satu set make-up _Limited Edition_ Dolce&Gabana edisi terbaru. Kedua, tiket liburan gratis ke Hawaii bersama The Gank kecuali Sasame. Ketiga, aku ingin satu _Porsche_ mewah." Ino menyebutkan permintaannya pada Shion yang masih saja tersenyum.

"Itu saja? Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu Ino?" Tanya Shion sedikit meremehkan.

"Ya itu saja, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ino dengan nada yang err entahlah seperti apa.

Shion hanya menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum. "Jangan menyesal dengan pilihanmu ya... _Jaa ne_, sudah bel masuk kelas." Shion melambaikan tangannya pada Ino yang kini hanya terbengong di tempat.

BLAM

Suara pintu atap sekolah tertutup dengan keras. Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. _Apa maksudnya dengan 'menyesal'? Ah sudahlah, aku tak akan menyesal toh aku sudah punya Sai-kun!_ Batin Ino senang. Hoila Ino, kau tak tahu bukan? Para penulis takdir telah menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untukmu.

Keesokan Harinya...

Shion mematut dirinya di depan cermin seukuran manusia di hadapannya. _Sudah cantik!_ pikirnya. Setelah dirasa cantik ia segera mengambil tas gendong berwarna putih miliknya. Diambilnya juga sapu tangan yang tampak agak kusam itu lalu dimasukkan ke dalam saku roknya. Ia lalu bergegas turun dan berangkat tanpa sarapan. _Sudah biasa, toh Tou-san tak ada di rumah_ batinnya miris. Shion lalu masuk ke dalam mobil _Limousen_ dan bergegas ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Shion di sambut keributan para fansnya. Ah ia lupa bilang pada reader bahwa ia telah memiliki fans club sendiri yang terbangun secara instan kemarin. Shion hanya menanggapi para fansnya dengan senyuman.

Shion menuju lockernya, ia menenteng dua buah tas kertas yang penuh berisi coklat dan bunga. Ia memasukkan kedua kantong dan tasnya ke dalam locker. Ia bergegas menuju kelasnya. Ia tak menyadari, benda berharga miliknya terjatuh. Teronggok begitu saja di depan sebuah locker dengan inisial KI...

Seseorang yang tak sengaja lewat disana, menengok sebentar pada benda itu. Ia lalu memungutnya kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Pelajaran hari ini cukup menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Shion ingin menyeka keringat yang sedikit bercucuran, ia lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku roknya. Matanya membulat, _eh tidak ada? Perasaan aku taruh di sini _batinnya resah. Dicari-carinya benda yang ternyata sapu tangannya. _Jangan-jangan jatuh ketika masuk tadi? Kami-sama jangan sampai benda itu hilang _Shion membatin sambil menggigit sedikit bibirnya. Ia khawatir benda itu hilang. Itu salah satu petunjuk untuk menemukan pangerannya yang _'hilang'_.

Shion lalu membongkar-bongkar isi tasnya, mencari benda yang dicarinya. Ia lalu melongok ke bawah meja. Melihat isi bangkunya. Membongkar isi saku roknya. Benar-benar hilang Shion tampak lebih gelisah. Kiba yang melihat Shion celingukan seperti mencari sesuatu, menghampiri gadis itu lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Permisi, apa kau mencari ini Hatsune-_san_?" Sapa Kiba sambil menunjukkan sebuah benda.

"Aa.. Be-benar Inuzuka-_san_. Te-terimakasih. Um, dimana kau menemukannya? Ah iya aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu. _Arigatou_ Inuzuka-_san_." Shion membalas sapaan Kiba sambil ber-ojigi.

"Ah ya bukan masalah. Aku menemukannya di dekat area locker. Lain kali lebih hati-hati ya." Ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"A-ah i-iya Inuzuka-_san_." Shion membalas dengan tersipu malu. Hei siapa yang tak malu jika diberi senyuman oleh orang yang kau ci- ah sial author terlalu banyak bacot.

"Sepertinya sapu tangan itu sangat penting untukmu ya?" Tanya Kiba yang tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi.

"Um, yeah.. Ini pemberian seseorang yang special.." Ujar Shion _...yaitu kamu_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Oh." Kiba membalas dengan nada pendek, entahlah ia merasa sedikit err.. tidak suka.

Lalu mereka mulai bercakap-cakap. Entahlah mereka tampaknya seperti kawan lama yang berjumpa kembali.

**.**

**-MLFiPK?-**

**.**

Berbulan-bulan berlalu, Shion, Sasame, Kiba dan Naruto tampak semakin akrab. Shion melangkah pelan menghampiri Kiba yang tengah tenggelam dalam buku Matematikanya. Kini Kiba berada setengah meter di depan dengan posisi memunggunginya. Shion berjingkat dengan sangat hati-hati agar tak ketahuan Kiba, tapi...

"Shion, berhentilah mencoba mengagetkanku." Tanpa menoleh dari bukunya Kiba mampu menebak siapa yang mencoba mengagetkannya.

"Uu~h Kiba-_kun_ enggak asyik!" Shion membalas sambil memanyunkan bibir mungilnya. Kiba menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Shion yang duduk dan manyun di sebelahnya ini. Kalau sudah begini ia tidak akan mengajaknya berbicara sampai pulang sekolah. Kiba menghela nafas.

"Baik-baik, aku minta maaf tuan putri. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu." Ujar Kiba menyerah.

"Benarkah?" Seketika wajah Shion nampak berseri.

"Iya apapun untuk tuan putri." Mereka kini bermain layaknya anak-anak. Kiba kini merasa hari-harinya lebih berwarna. Sejenak ia mampu merilekskan pikirannya dan ah iya ia mampu melupakan sedikit tentang Ino, ya hanya sedikit.

"Nanti kita belanja berempat untuk Prom Night lusa!" Ujar Shion sambil mengetikkan sesuatu dengan semangat di iPhone-nya.

"Ta-tapi a-aku..." Kata-kata Kiba terpotong dengan sebuah teriakan.

"YO! KIBA! SHION-_CHAN_!" Tampak Naruto yang tengah berlari sambil menarik seorang gadis bersurai oranye yang tampak tergopoh-gopoh membawa buku.

"Hei baka! Bisa pelan-pelan! Kau kira buku ini ringan apa hah?" Gadis yang ditarik Naruto tadi menghantam kepala malang Naruto dengan kamus setebal 8 cm.

"A-aduh Sasame-_chan_. Sakit tahu!" Ujar Naruto sebal. Bisa bodoh ia nanti jika terus-terusan dipukul oleh kekasih- eh apa author lupa menuliskannya? Naruto dan Sasame telah menjalin hubungan selama 6 bulan terakhir. Mereka menjadi pasangan paling nyentrik di sekolah.

"Biarin. Lalu apa rencana kita hari ini?" Tanya Sasame tak mempedulikan Naruto yang masih memegangi kepala durennya. Kiba hanya mengeluarkan tawa tertahan melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Kita akan berbelanja untuk Prom Night lusa !" Shion berkata riang pada teman-temannya itu. Sasame dan Naruto membalas dengan cengiran yang lebar, sedangkan Kiba? Ia bingung mau berekspresi seperti apa.

**.**

**-MFLiPK?-**

**.**

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berdentang empat beas menit yang lalu. Kiba, Shion dan Sasame kini berada dalam mobil _sport_ oranye cerah Naruto menuju Konoha Mall yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Mobil yang dikendarai Naruto itu nampak sangat mencolok diantara jalanan Konoha City. Setelah sepuluh menit mengendarai mobil nyentrik itu, mereka lalu masuk ke dalam mall -yang tentu saja mobilnya sudah diparkirkan- terbesar di Konoha City itu. Mereka berempat mengelilingi mall tersebut selama dua jam. Kedua tangan Kiba dan Naruto penuh dengan belanjaan kedua gadis dihadapan mereka.

"Hei ayolah, sudah dua jam apa kalian tak bosan berbelanja?" keluh Naruto.

"Hello Mr. Ramen, ini juga keperluanmu, baka!" Sasame melayangkan tas sekolahnya ke kepala Naruto. Kiba yang melihat akan adanya bahaya segera berjongkok untuk menghindari 'hadiah' Sasame -posisi Kiba berada di tengah kedua sejoli itu- Naruto yang tanpa persiapan akhirnya terkena hadiah gratis dari Sasame. Ia lalu manyun dan menggerutu tak jelas, "Sakit tahu Sasame-chan..".

"Sudah-sudah, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang." Gumam Kiba melirik arlojinya. Shion yang masih sibuk melihat pernak-pernik mendongak.

"Ah iya benar, ayo kita _hunting_ makanan. Aku tahu tempat terbaik di mall ini." Ujar Shion.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?" Balas Sasame sambil menenteng sebuah tas kertas yang berisi gaun-gaunnya dan Shion.

Mereka lalu turun ke lantai satu. Shion memimpin jalan bak seorang pemandu bagi para _tourist_nya. Mereka berbelok sedikit melewati berbagai kios makanan disana. Lalu sampailah mereka disebuah Cafe yan_g in door_ yang sangat cantik. Cafe dengan papan nama 'Q-Yakiniku' dengan ukiran yang indah itu sangat menarik. Bagian depan dihiasi berbagai jenis tanaman rambat yang sedang berbunga. Dibagian bawah depan cafe itu juga dihiasi berbagai pot bunga mawar. Interior di dalamnya juga tak kalah menarik. Meja-meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati berhiaskan bunga-bunga kecil. Vas dari bambu yang dipenuhi bunga segar. Mereka lalu mencari tempat di dekat jendela. Seorang _waitress_ menghampiri mereka berempat sambil menyerahkan buku menu.

"Ingin memesan apa Nona?" tanya sang waitress sopan.

"Aku seporsi Green Pepper Steak, tentu saja seporsi Ramen Jumbo Super Hot dan segelas Icy Crunch." Naruto menyebutkan pesanannya dengan semangat.

"Fried Rice Eropa dan Ice Cream Melting" Setelah menggetok kepala Naruto, Sasame menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Sama seperti dia," menunjuk Naruto "Tanpa ramen." Ujar Kiba kalem.

"Menu spesial hari ini apa?" Tanya Shion tanpa menoleh dari buku menunya.

"Menu spesial hari ini Double Date Yakiniku dan Icy Milk Chocolate Love, Nona. Double Date Yakiniku adalah _yakiniku_ yang berbeda dari biasanya. Hanya disediakan untuk pasangan yang ber_double date._ Apa anda ingin memesannya?" Sambil mencatat pesanan yang lain, sang waitress bertanya pada Shion.

"Ya, kami pesan keduanya!" Shion berucap senang. Tak sadar bahwa Kiba sedang terbatuk. _Hah do-double date_?pikirnya.

Setelah membungkuk sopan, sang waitress meninggalkan mereka yang kini tampak canggung-pengecualian untuk Sasame dan Naruto- selang 20 menit pesanan mereka akhirnya datang. Dengan beringas Naruto melahap apa yang dipesannya tadi. Kiba dan yang lain makan dengan adem ayem. Walau sebenarnya hati mereka berdua -Kiba dan Shion- berdegup kencang laksana ingin melompat-lompat ke luar.

Oke sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka sejenak. Kita perhatikan sekarang Ino Yamanaka yang tengah berlibur di Hawaii dengan senangnya bersama _The Gank _tak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya, Sai Shimura telah kembali ke Jepang tanpa sepengetahuannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**  
Gomen kelamaan updatenya ... d karenakan kuota modem habis dan jugaa idenya menghilang. Saya memutuskan untuk menjadikannya 3-4 chapter karena terlalu panjang untuk twoshoot. jadi selamat menikmati saja ya!

**Special thanks :**

**Crimson 'Jac' Lotus** :: arigatou .. hehe udah ketebak ya? tapi saya akan adakan sedikit _conflict _di sini.

**Ainia Darkladie Kazekage** :: hehe itu demi kepentingan cerita. Nanti pasti dia bahagia kok! Ini udah update

**Guest** :: Ini udah update Guest-san ^^


	3. Salon?

**Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**  
**MFLiPK** _only imagination of a crazy author_ : **DanDogoier**

.

.

**Main Cast :**  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Shion

**Other Cast :**  
Naruto Uzumaki  
Sasame FumaSaiIno Yamanaka

**Summary :**  
"Selamat menikmati liburan dalam penderitaan, sayang!"/"Sstt, jangan katakan hal itu disini!"/"Dari mana saja?"/"Besok antarkan kaa-san."/RnR!/Chappie 3 is up!/Gomen telat! Enjoy reading!

.

.

**Warnings :**

Alur cepat! typo(s)! Miss-typo(s) abal nan geje dan saya sarankan membawa pelastik untuk muntahan. Gak suka gak usah baca! PENDEK ^^

* * *

Ino mengusapkan Sunblock itu ke permukaan kulit putihnya. Ia tak ingin kulit putih cerahnya menjadi kecoklatan seperti sahabat si Nerd itu, siapa itu namanya Na-Narito? Naroto? Ah masa bodohlah, yang jelas ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ini hari keduanya di Hawaii. Dengan biaya transportasi penuh selama seminggu dari Shion, ditemani anggota _The Gank_ dan kekasihnya, ia menginjakkan kakinya di Hawaii kemarin sore. Iris _blue sky_nya tak henti-henti menatap kagum pasir putih dan mentari senja khas Hawaii. Pantainya bersih, lautnya being dan tampak segar. Wangi es serut dan semangka menguar dari sebuah cafe pantai di dekat bandara itu. Ino tak sabar untuk segera menuju hotel dan meletakkan barang-barangnya dan pergi ke pantai.

Karin dkk tak kalah senang. Mereka segera menarik kopor mereka dan memasuki hotel. Setelah check-up mereka segera mengganti pakaian dengan bikini yang telah mereka sebelumnya. _Hihi pantai Hawaii, The Gank coming!_ Bathin mereka.

Dihari kedua mereka, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berenang, bermain volley, minum es serut, dan tentu saja BERJEMUR! Sai hanya mengamati mereka dari jauh, ia memicing memperhatikan Ino yang tampaknya asyik sendiri. Ia mendengus, untuk apa ia ikut jika hanya di kacangi begini? Masih banyak wanita lain yang menunggunya. Tak apa ia dikacangi begini, sedikit lagi rencananya beres. Sai beranjak dari duduknya di salah satu cafe di sana. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetik sebuah pesan pada seseorang. Ia menyeringai sambil memandang. _Bingo! Selamat berlibur dalam penderitaan, sayang!_ Pikirnya santai.

Karin menghampiri Ino yang tengah asyik membuka-buka majalah fashionnya.

"Ino, kau yakin kita tak perlu ikut Prom Night yang diadakan lusa?" Tanya Karin sambil mengibaskan rambut merahnya, gerah.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa kita menghadiri acara umum kalau kita bisa mendapat liburan langka seperti ini ?" Ino menjawab sambil membolak-balikkan halaman bergambar sebuah botol parfum.

"Ya ya, terserah kau sajalah." Karin lalu melenggang dari sana. Meninggalkan Ino yang tenggelam dalam dunia fashionnya.

_**~MFLiPK~**_

Mereka berempat melanjutkan acara belanja mereka -lebih tepatnya hanya Shion dan Sasame- mereka telah sampai di sebuah salon. Setelah acara makan siang yang kurang mengenakkan, Kiba menjadi sedikit lebih kikuk melihat Shion. Kiba dan Naruto duduk menunggu di tempat yang disediakan. Shion dan Sasame telah masuk terlabih dahulu.

"Selamat datang di sa- Shi-shion-_sama_! Apa yang anda lakukan disini? Ouji-_sama_ menca-" Shion segera membekap salah satu karyawan di salon ternama itu.

"Sstt! Jangan membicarakan hal itu! Ada teman-temanku disini! Mereka tak tahu siapa aku!" Shion berbisik, mata si karyawan lalu berpaling ke arah seorang gadis berambut oranye terang yang sedang bersantai.

"Ha-ha'I Shi-shion-_sama_, ta-tapi Nakagawa-_sama_ mencari a-anda." Si karyawan menatap takut-takut Shion.

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku ingin diluar lebih lama! Jangan katakan hal ini pada Tou-_sama_." Nada bicara Shion nampak sedikit manja dan agak mengancam. Si karyawan hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian bertanya.

"Um, nona ke-kemari ingin se-seperti biasa?"

"Yep, tambahan untuk dua laki-laki di luar. Seret mereka bagaimanapun caranya agar mau ikut." Shion menyeringai seram lalu tertawa. Si karyawan hanya menunduk memikirkan bagaimana cara menarik dua laki-laki di luar.

Kiba dan Naruto hanya bisa berontak ketika enam orang pria berbadan kekar menarik mereka masuk ke salon. Karyawan yang melayani mereka hanya tersenyum, entah senyum apa author pun tak tahu. Naruto menjerit-jerit, sedangkan Kiba ia berusaha melepas pegangan orang-orang suruhan itu. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah masuk ke dalam tempat nista bernamakan _Beauty Salon_, tidak akan pernah! Tapi kini prinsipnya pupus sudah.

Shion dan Sasame yang sedang _facial_ hanya terkikik geli mendengar jeritan Naruto dan geraman Kiba. Mereka melanjutkan untuk mandi susu.

Wangi maskulin bercampur mint dan citrus menguar dari tubuh atletis Kiba dan Naruto. Setelah mereka dirombak selama dua jam ini, karyawan salon tersenyum puas memperhatikan hasil kerja keras mereka.

Rambut Naruto yang semula seperti duren kasar, sekarang sangat halus. Ia menggerutu, rambut duren kesayangannya kini di _wax_, membuat rambutnya melawan grafitasi. Sama seperti Naruto, hanya saja rambut Kiba yang memang sudah halus terasa semakin tipis, rambut Kiba juga di _wax_ sedemikian rupa. Mereka berdua nampak sangat keren. Tapi kekesalan Naruto berubah menjadi kesombongan, ia berlaga di depan para gadis yang sedang antre untuk bersalon. Para gadis memperhatikan mereka berdua sambil bersemu merah. Kiba yang risih diperhatikan seperti itu menarik Naruto yang cengar-cengir melihat gadis-gadis.

"Awas kau _dimakan_ Sasame, Nar!" Ujar Kiba. Wajah Naruto seketika menjadi horor. Kiba membawa Naruto menuju lantai atas salon.

Shion membuka ponsel touchscreennya. Sebuah pesan masuk sejak beberapa belas menit yang lalu. Ia segera membukanya dan menyeringai. _Hehe good job, nii-sama_ gumamnya sepelan mungkin. Ia lalu meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. Senyum tak henti-hentinya mengembang dari sisi wajahnya yang manis itu.

_**~MFLiPK~**_

Ino meletakkan majalah fashionnya di dekat meja. Ia meraba-raba di sekitar tasnya untuk mencari ponsel yang ia yakini ia letakkan di sana. Ia lalu bertanya pada Kin yang kebetulan lewat mengambil bola.

"Kin, apa kau melihat ponselku?" Tanya Ino gusar sambil memindah-mindah barang-barangnya.

"Hm? Aku tak melihatnya Ino, coba kutanyakan pada Tayuya ya." Kin segera menghampiri Tayuya yang kebetulan ada di sana sedang memakan es serut.

"Tayuya, apa kau melihat ponsel Ino?" Tanya Kin.

"Um? Aku tak melihatnya, bagaimana kalau kita hubungi ponsel Ino dengan ponsel kita? Jadi kita bisa mengetahui dimana ponsel Ino." Usul Tayuya.

"Kau benar, ah iya ponsel ku ketinggalan di hotel. Pakai ponselmu ya?" Ujar Kin.

"Baikla- eh ponselku mana? Tadi ku taruh disini. Kok enggak ada? Sial, kemana lagi ponselku." Tayuya berdesis mencari ponsel flip flap merahnya.

Seketika keenam gadis itu mencari ponselnya masing-masing. Wajah panik dan gusar tampak jelas diwajah cantik mereka. Mereka lalu mengecek tas masing-masing, dompet mereka juga hilang! _Sial, siapa yang melakukan ini?_ Pikir Ino marah.

"Oke _guys_, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke hotel. Aku rasa aku masih menyimpan sebuah ATM di sana." Ino dkk segera mengenakan pakaian masing-masing dan menuju mobil yang mereka bawa. Astaga! Mobil itu pun luput dari tempatnya terparkir dua jam tadi. Ino dkk semakin panik. Mereka tak tahu arah menuju hotel, mobil hilang, ponsel dan dompet raib entah kemana.

_**~MFLiPK~**_

Shion melambaikan tangan pada ketiga temannya yang kini telah meninggalkannya di jalan menuju rumahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh petang. Enam jam ia berbelanja. Shion tersenyum senang memikirkan hari ini. Sambil tetap tersenyum Shion berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia masuk setelah dibukakan pintu oleh pelayannya.

"Dari mana saja?" Suara berat nan tegas membuyarkan senyum cerah Shion.

"Main." Satu kata yang singkat lalu Shion berlari menuju kamarnya. Tak mempedulikan ayahnya yang kini memandang kepergiannya sendu. _Miko-chan, apa aku salah mengurungnya selama ini?_ Batinnya risau, Kirito Nakagawa menghela nafas.

Sebagai anak seorang dokter hewan terkemuka di Konoha, Kiba memiliki seekor peliharaan. Anjing putih hampir sebesar dirinya itu bernama Akamaru. Anjing yang telah ia rawat sejak ia berumur sembilan tahun itu tampak sangat sehat. Matanya sipit dan bulunya lebat. Kiba tak henti-hentinya bermain dengan anjing kesayangannya itu. Permainannya dengan Akamaru terpaksa berhenti karena suara tegas ibunya.

"Besok, antarkan kaa-_san_ ke kerajaan. Peliharaan disana sakit, penasihat kerajaan meminta kaa-_san_ untuk kesana besok. Hana sedang tugas ke Ame, dan hanya kau yang tersisa. Jadi kau harus mengantar kaa-_san_ ya sayang." Kiba hanya mengangguk menanggapi ibunya. Ia lalu kembali bermain bersama Akamaru. Ia mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Sebuah pesan dari Shion nangkring dengan manis.

_From : shionP12inc355_

_To : inuKibadoglover_

_Subject : [No Subject]_

_Contain : Um, Kiba-kun. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam. _

_Besok ada waktu?_

Kiba dengan gesit mengetikkan balasan.

_From : inuKibadoglovers_

_To : shionP12inc355_

_Subject : [Re-No Subject]_

_Contain : Gomen Shion, besok aku mengantar ibuku. Memangnya ada apa?_

Setelah mengklik 'send' Kiba memasukkan kembali ponselnya. Tak sampai tiga menit, balasan dari Shion muncul.

_From : shionP12inc355_

_To : inuKibadoglover_

_Subject : [Re[Re-No Subject]_

_Contain : A-ah tidak, hanya bertanya saja. Ya sudah, gomen mengganggu. Konbanwa Kiba-kun. Oyacumicumi*_

Oke kalau author menuliskan semua pesannya keburu capek reader-san membaca, jadi kita skip saja.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

.

.

.

Author's Note :

*) Pelesetan dari Oyasumi yang saya dapatkan dari senior Ninja Saga saya ^^

Gomen telat update ^^ bagi yang telah mereview fict ini saya ucapkan banya terimakasih ^^ sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Special thanks :

**Kuromi no Sora**-senpai

**Ainia Darkladie** Kazekage


End file.
